Adventures in Disneyland
by Magic Mischief
Summary: The keepers including Amanda and Jess are in Disneyland, CA for a week. What will they have to overcome? And could they possibly ALREADY have new enemies there? K for probably some violence and action...
1. Dreams

K, so all of my stories have Willa in them… hey, she's my favorite character, what can I say?

I don't own KK.

I was writing pointlessly- trying to get rid of my writer's block- and this is what popped out of my head!

I think it's quite nice, really.

**Charlene's POV…**

I sat in the emergency room of California Meadows hospital, my head in my hands.

We- the Keepers and Amanda and Jess- had been on a 'Disney-Paid-Thank-You-For-Being-a-Model-for-the-hosts-Vacation,' or at least that's what our parents were told. In truth, it wasn't a vacation at all, but a keepers-only (no parents) trip to test the DHI projection at night in the California parks, thanks to Wayne. It had been hard to convince Mrs. Nash for Amanda and Jess to go, but somehow we did.

We had been put on a plane, and Wayne met us as we got off. Then, we got whisked away to a hotel inside the parks, and Wayne informed us we would be starting the DHI tests the next night. We said our 'goodnights' and went to bed.

And the funny thing is, the one and a half weeks we'd be on vacation, away from the old OT's for a _very _short time, we already have some _new_ enemies! Just our luck, huh?

Well, it started after we went to bed.

"Holy crap, it's freezing in here!" Jess blurted out randomly.

"What are you talking about? I'm sweating." Willa replied, from next to me. There were only two beds in the room, so I shared with Willa, and Amanda shared with Jess. The room was actually a good temperature, but whatever.

"Jess, you're stealing all the covers!" Amanda said.

"Well, I'm cold!"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" I said, very annoyed. What can I say? I need my beauty sleep!

"Jeez, no need to yell." Willa said as she turned over and buried her face in a giant bear. A stuffed bear, of course. What did she call it? Mr. Totems?

"G'night, guys." Amanda said sleepily, and soon we all drifted into a deep sleep.

**Jess' POV...**

_I had such… weird dreams. I had dreamt so much that night, it was weird. None of them were 'jess dreams,' not the realistic ones that come true. Just normal dreams. All nightmares, though._

_The first one was about... aliens. Not really cute ones, but weird, wrinkled, short ones. Chasing me around with butcher knives._

_I didn't remember the other ones, but they got gradually more terrifying. I sat up, happy to be in my own bed, not nightmare land. I got up, walked down the hall to the kitchen, and saw no one there. That's odd… wait, it's a dream! I went to sleep in California!_

_I walked upstairs. I went back into my room and tripped over… Charlene? I looked closer- her eyes were open, she was just lying there. She's… dead? No…_

_Wake up! Dude, it's a dream, wake up! _

_I ran out of the room, down the hall, anywhere! Water, I needed water! To splash in my face and wake myself up! I ran to the bathroom, got to the sink, and as I looked in the mirror, I saw… red._

_Don't look. Whatever you do, don't-_

_I slowly turned around, and pulled back the shower curtain. And screamed. Willa. On the shower floor, with a knife in her. _

"_NO!" I heard a voice, and ran out of the bathroom at the sound of it. "PLEASE DON'T!" I knew that voice!_

_I ran towards the noise, to the kitchen. I looked around, only to find nothing._

_More screams! "JESS! JESS! COME ON, JESS!" I began to wake up, no! I have to save Amanda! Stop, don't wake up! _

_Everything went black, and I saw one last thing: a face. Ursula's face._

"_Get out." It told me, and I woke up._

"Jess, Jess, come on, Jess! Wake up! We get to go into the parks today! Jess!" Willa was trying to wake me up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and gasped for air.

She screamed, too, and Amanda came running out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong!" she said.

"… NOTHING…uh… bad dream." She looked at me, as if to say _I know it wasn't nothing, it was something! Tell me!_ "Where's Charlene?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Went to get breakfast…" Willa muttered, still trying to catch her breath. "She eats like a 978-pound pig, and weighs, like, a hundred ten pounds! I don't get it!" she laughed.

I laughed, though halfheartedly. "Yeah, just do me a favor. Stay away from large, bloody, knives…?"

"Umm, I try to, usually." She said awkwardly, and walked away, it was her turn for the shower. Amanda stared at me like I had ten heads.

"What was that about?" she said.

"What?" I joked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Stay away from large bloody knives?" Amanda chuckled. "What weird dream did your insane mind make this time?"

"It wasn't my mind." I said, almost a whisper.

"What?" she asked.

"The last thing I saw, before I woke up was a face- Ursula. And she said two words: Get out."

"Oh…" her face had drained from all color, going from beautifully tan, to pale white. "Should we tell them?" she whispered.

"No. Just tell Finn- we'll see what he thinks."

…**..**

**Another multi-chap! YAY!**

**OK, KK4 *SPOILER ALERT* ends with a giant cliffhanger, that saddens me!**

***NO MORE SPOILER ALERT***

_**Should I continue… huh… should i? Should i?**_

**REVIEW! IT TAKES 2 SECONDS, MAKES A PERSON (ME!) HAPPY, AND TRUTHFULLY…**

**I DON'T CARE IF U DON'T WANT TO, REVIEW ANYWAY! OR I'LL SEND MY VICIOUS TEPIG AFTER YOU, AND IT WILL SCORCH YOUR BRAINS! AND CHIMCHAR WILL HELP!**

**Did any of you get that joke? It was funny if ur a nerd, leave it at that! I always choose fire- type starters in the game. They rule.**

**CHIMCHAR, I CHOOSE YOU!**

**HA.**

**SERIOUSLY, THOUGH. ****REVIEW.**


	2. The Treehouse

I DON'T OWN KK

And btw, to liveloveLOL, I pm'd you and it was supposed to say 'sincerely, kingdom keepers rule'. But for some reason it only went 'sincerely.' oops.

Haha, thanks to the amazing reviewers!

And you'll find out why Charlene was at the hospital (in ch. 1) later in the story. Events happen, and it's the kingdom keepers, something's always gonna go wrong!

**Amanda's POV…**

"Whoa…" Finn said. Jess had just told Finn about the dream.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Jess laughed slightly. "Except when I said it, it was more of a scream…"

"Not a time for joking, Jess!" I sighed. "Ursula's after us! Oh my god!"

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen." He walked up to me and hugged me, and stayed with his arms around me as he kept talking. My heart beat a little faster… "Besides," he continued, "you're not this afraid of Maleficent."

Jess made a weird face and said, "Oh, I will never get used to seeing you two together. Gross."

I glared at her, and she chuckled, and then walked away. I buried my face in Finn's sweatshirt. "What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll get used to seeing us together eventually." I glared at him. "Oh, you mean Ursula!" he said in the cheesiest joke voice ever. "Well, we make sure Charlene doesn't get strangled, Willa stays away from knives, and-"

"That joke's already been used."

"And we make sure you stay with someone at all times. I won't mind taking that job!"

"Thanks. I have a babysitter now, how great." I muttered.

"Don't think of it that way! Think of it as… spending time with your _amazing _boyfriend!"

"Even better." I joked, and he pretended to be hurt.

"Let's go back with the others." He said.

A while later, we were walking through the parks, having a good time.

"So, what ride next?" Philby asked. We had just gotten out of Space Mountain.

"Tarzan's Treehouse!" Willa said, a little too excited.

Maybeck's face scrunched up. "What are you, five? Let's go on Big Thunder Mountain! It's supposed to be the bomb at night!"

"The bomb? Really? And I just don't feel like going on a ride right now! C'mon!"

"I think we just should go to the Treehouse. We just got out of Space Mountain. Settle for something less thrilling?" I said. Maybeck and Willa had been fighting all day, and truthfully, Maybeck was winning. I felt bad.

"How about Maybeck and I go on Big Thunder? And you can go to the Treehouse." Charlene said, always up for a thrill.

"Count me in for Big Thunder!" Jess added.

"I'll come with you two." Finn said to me.

"I'm going with Willa!"

"Of course you are, Philby."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing."

It ended with Willa, Philby, Finn, and I going to the treehouse, and Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess going to Big Thunder Mountain.

Philby and Finn walked a few yards in front of us, so Willa and I stayed back and talked.

"Sooo… Why did you want to come here?" I asked.

She sighed. "My Disney-obsessed family liked to take trips every year to Disneyland, even though we live a few miles from Walt Disney World. My older brother, Mike, used to take me here, when I was, like, 5, and he was 15. He used to chase me around, and we had such a great time. When he finally caught me, he'd pick me up, and carry me outside the ride, and get us both ice cream! I guess I wanted to come here for the memories, ya know?" She smiled.

"Aww, how sweet." I chuckled. "But, why doesn't your family come every year anymore?"

The smile faded from her face. "Well… after my dad… died, we, uh, our family just wasn't as close. I was still close Mike, though. We were inseparable! So, he took me to Disneyland for the next… two years. When I was 10, he joined The U.S. Marines." She looked away, like she was about to cry. "But, when I was 11, he brought me to Disneyland, and the day we got there, he sat me down on a bench in front of the castle, looked at me, and started to cry."

"Wh-What? Why?" I said. This story was getting depressing, and Willa was starting to cry, a little.

"He looked me in the eyes, and just told me. He… He was getting sent to active duty in Iraq. The day we got back, and I wouldn't see him for three years." She sniffled.

"Oh… Willa, I didn't know, I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say.

But, she smiled a little. "He's coming back on Christmas Eve!" she said. "Five months!"

I smiled, too. But my smile turned into a look of confusion.

"What?" she said.

"Where's Finn? And Philby? And for that matter, where's everyone else?"

We both looked around, through the moonlight. There was no one.

"Oh no." she whispered. "Let's get out of here, I have a bad feeling."

"Good idea." I agreed, and we walked faster.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"The leaves over there, they just moved?"

"Wind?"

"I hope."

Our quickening pace turned into a run.

There was a _thud! _Behind us.

"Did you hear that?" Willa whispered.

"The thud?"

"No, the… purring noise?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and turned around.

There, in the moonlight, you could see two glowing orbs. Eyes. Cat eyes. _Hungry-looking cat eyes._

It stepped into a patch of light, and there it was. Five feet long, sleek black, and vicious.

The leopard charged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"RUN!"

We ran, around a few turns, down some steps, up some steps, and I fell down another set of steps.

"Wait, where'd it go?" I said, terrified.

Just then, it leaped from the shadows, scratching me, and tackling Willa. Willa was pinned beneath the leopard, screaming for help. I focused my energy and _pushed._

The leopard went flying, and, unfortunately, so did Willa. The leopard smashed into a pole, and went limp. Willa, however, flew over the edge.

"WILLA!" I ran over, and looked down. She had landed on a large branch, (Thank God), and was now looking up at me.

"Um… ow? Warning next time, before you throw me off of a platform, almost to my untimely and tragic death?"

I sighed in relief, then focused one more time, and slowly levitated her up to the platform.

"LOOK OUT!" Willa screamed, as she stood up. She tackled me to the ground (I landed on my arm wrong) and the leopard flew over us, and over the side of the platform.

I looked over Willa, checking her for injuries, and she did the same for me. My arm felt like it was sprained, and my head was throbbing. There were three large gashes in the front of my shirt, on my stomach, and there was sure to be some nasty bruises all over me later. Willa, on the other hand had scratches all over her, from the claws, and she was limping heavily. And of course, bruises.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks." Willa replied.

We tried (and failed) to make ourselves presentable, and walked out. Finn and Philby ran up to us, asking questions, making sure we were alright. We told them what happened, and went to find the others.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!" was the first thing we heard, and we turned to see Charlene, Jess, and Maybeck staring at us in horror.

"The leopard attacked us."

"We should go back to the room, and talk about this. If… our 'friends' are here, we should be alert."

"Well, I think we should get dinner, I'm starving." Willa said, leaning on me.

"You just nearly got killed, and you worry about food?"

"How about we go to the room, then get dinner?"

"Fine. But we really have to be alert, they're here." Philby reminded us.

"And I know who's leading them." Jess said.

…**.**

**Action-packed, romance, hey, I liked this chapter, if I do say so myself!**

**Please excuse me, I haven't been to the Disneyland in CA since I was six. Or less. BUT, I'm goin this summer! So excited!**

**Did u like it?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Did u like it? ****Any suggestions? ****(NO, I will NOT pair anyone with Maybeck, or pair Charlene and Finn! FAMANDA RULES! AND MAYBECK SHOULDN'T DATE ANY OF THEM!)**

**LET ME KNOW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Trapped

I DON'T OWN KK

**Jess POV… **

_I walked through the park, it was dark, and I saw no one. I looked around; I was near Pirates of the Caribbean. _

"_Hello young one!" I turned around and looked for the source of the voice. A large figure, coming at me through the shadows. She got closer, and my breath caught. Ursula. I took a step back._

"_Ah, you are afraid of me! Good." She cackled. "Now. I sent you a message last night. You did not listen to me."_

"_B-but…" I took a breath. "I'm not afraid of you. WE are not afraid of you. Why should we leave?"_

"_Ah, child, but you should be. I can… make certain things happen. You don't want to mess with me." Ursula glared._

"_You can't hurt us. You're a Disney character. You can't do anything that bad. You weren't written that way!" I said._

"_Written? Ha. Oh, child ever since we have been 'written', we have been evolving. Your sister and your friend, were they not close to dying yesterday? The plan was for them to DIE! The idiotic oversized housecat only did half the job! They were merely wounded! I do not like jobs unfinished, Jezebel!-"_

"_I AM NOT JEZEBEL! I'M JESS! I'M NOT EVIL!" I yelled. I'm NOT Jez!_

"_Yes, whatever, darling. But as I was saying- I do not like unfinished business. I suggest you get out of here before I… end all of your lives. And after that, I will, one by one, kill all of those dreadful characters off."_

_The dream faded away, and all I saw was blackness. Suddenly, I was in another dream. I gasped. Willa, Philby, Finn, and Amanda were running down the street. A dark figure was behind them, I couldn't tell who. Fire was being shot at them. The figure was gaining on them quickly, and right as it caught up to them, everything went black. I couldn't see what happened to them, but all I heard was one thing: a scream. A horrible, pained scream._

I woke up in tears, screaming "Amanda! Willa! No! Come back! Finn!" The dream just felt so realistic, I had to make sure they were still okay.

"AAHH! Jess, what?" Amanda sounded a little annoyed. Then, she saw the tears streaming down my face , and her expression softened. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"We're right here." Willa said softly. She rubbed her arm where there was a big scratch from a cat claw.

I looked at her. "I-I'm sorry… it was a nightmare…"

"Oh, no problem. What do you keep dreaming about?"

"I- um… nothing."

"No, Jess, tell them." Amanda looked at me. "It's partly about them, they should know."

"Uh… Ursula wants us all… dead. That's why the leopard attacked you guys. And she wants to 'finish the job'. She's gonna kill all of us."

Willa whimpered.

"Yeah, she would want us dead, wouldn't she? Uh, how do we get Ursula to get off our tails? Do you know? Did she tell you? What does she want?" Willa said.

"Slow down with the questions, kid." Charlene chuckled.

"She wants us to leave." I said. "We'll tell Finn tomorrow."

"We'll tell Finn now. What if the OT's attack us tonight?" Amanda worried.

"I'm really tired. And I don't feel too great. I vote we tell him tomorrow." Willa said. "And-" she began, but was interrupted as she began coughing and gasping for air. "Whoa!" She finally choked out.

"You alright?" Charlene said, putting a hand on Willa's forehead. "You're kinda warm. Are you sick? Cause that's really the last thing we need right now."

"I'll be fine." Willa grumbled. "Focus on the 'Ursula wants us all dead' part."

"We'll tell Finn tomorrow." I said. _If we live to see another day._

**The next day…**

"Another dream? Of us all dying?" Finn said. "Great. But we can't leave. If the OT's are here, we can't just leave it that way! We have to help!"

"So what do we do?" Amanda said.

"I hate to say it, but we have to go looking for a fight. We split up and look for OT's."

It was true, we had to do it. But I dont think we don't stand a chance.

"Alright." I said. "But we go in groups."

"Always!" Finn said.

Finn, Amanda, and I would go to Fantasyland, Maybeck and Willa would go to Tomorrowland, and Charlene and Philby would head to Adventureland. Then, we'd meet and search the rest of the park together.

"So," I said once everyone had left, "Where to?"

"I was thinking along the lines of 'Snow White's Scary Adventures'. I mean, the Evil Queen, main OT, right? May as well start at the root of the problem."

"Isn't that, I don't know, suicide? 'Starting at the root of the problem', yeah, possibly. 'Walking into a death trap', more likely." I said.

"I think we should go to Snow White." Amanda said. _Of course you would agree with him!_

"Overruled, Jess, sorry. To Snow White's!" Finn said.

"Fine."

We headed to Snow White's Adventures, and the bad feeling in my gut grew worse and worse. We boarded the ride, and I sat in the back, while Finn and Amanda sat in the front.

"I was always terrified of this ride." I told them. We jerked around a turn, and I slammed into the side of the mining cart. "Ugh."

The ride came up to the part where the Queen was looking in the mirror. She would spin around, and transform into an ugly old lady. It terrified me. As soon as she turned around, however, I realized it was not her. I gasped.

And everything went dark.

"Jess?" Amanda whispered.

"Next time, listen to me!" I whispered back.

Then, all we heard was an evil, bone-chilling cackling that made my blood run cold.

**Willa's POV...**

I sat on a park bench net to Maybeck, who was examining a park map intently. I put my head in my hands. I didn't feel too great, ever since yesterday. Maybe I was getting sick? That could be bad, considering I already had to worry about Ursula killing me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Um, Tomorrowland? Duh?" he replied sarcastically.

"I know that! What ride, idiot!" I snapped back.

"Space Mountain."

"No, I think we shouldn't go there. It's too fast, and too dark, we wouldn't be able to see anything."

"Okay, Mrs. Kill-joy, Where do _you _think we should go!"

"Buzz Lightyear."

"What?"

"It's so overcrowded with… neon stuff, it would be a great place to hide!" I explained. "And I'm not a kill-joy!"

"Fine, we'll go there first. And yes, you are."

I shook my head.

…..

"Finally! The line was so long!" Maybeck said as we got on the ride.

I glared at him. "The line took seven minutes, at the most!"

"Whatever. I'm going to _cream _you. I rock at this ride!"

"That's not why we're here. Look for clues!"

"Fine."

We went through the ride, and got to the end of the shooting part, but where there's the giant screen-tunnel thing. The part where it looks like you're in space, and there's a robot- monster flying on the screen.

"We found absolutely nothing! This was pointless!" Maybeck complained loudly.

"SHHHH! We don't want anyone… to hear… Where is everyone?" I asked, seeing no one was in the carts behind or in front of us.

"I don't know, but-" the ride jerked to a stop. The screen went off, the doors to the next and last scene closed, and it was dark.

"Maybeck?" I said, terrified.

"What just happened?" he wondered out loud.

"It can't be good, whatever it is." I said.

**Philby's POV…**

"Ok, so I think we should go on the Jungle Cruise, then head to Tarzan's Treehouse, because of what happened yesterday."

"You want to go _towards _the man-eating cat?" Charlene asked me angrily.

"Yes. If we don't, we might not find something important."

"Fine."

We boarded our 'cruise ship' and waited for the ride to start. A family hopped on board with us, and we began.

"Allllllrrriiight! My name's Katie, and I'll be your guide for the next few weeks as we go on a boat tour through the amazing Amazon!" the guide spoke some rehearsed words that neither Charlene or I listened to, we were too busy looking for any signs of OT's.

"Ooh folks, we're coming up on an ancient temple- thought to be cursed! No one who went in has made it out in one piece! Do we DARE?"

"Yes!" the little kids shouted gleefully. I had a bad feeling something completely unrehearsed was about to happen- something we might not live through to tell the tale.

Eerie music played as we floated softly through the tunnel, and it got darker and darker. The tunnel was dimly lit so we could see where we were going, and that's all that's supposed to happen.

"Oh no, folks! Look up ahead! It's a Bengal tiger! Duck!" the guide said with faked fear. This was also supposed to happen, since she wasn't scared. But as we got closer, we realized that it wasn't a tiger at all- "Huh?" the guide said in confusion. "Why is _he_ here?"

Then, the lights went out completely. There was a flash of fake lightning, that wasn't supposed to happen. The flash provided enough light for us to see one thing: we were now _alone _on the boat. Everybody else was _gone._

"Philby?"

"I'm right here." I grabbed her hand.

"He was on the rock."

"I know."

"He's not there anymore." She shined the light from her cell phone on the rock. He was gone.

"Stay close, and don't talk." I whispered shakily. "Move to the center of the boat, between the seats."

She nodded. We sat in the middle, on the floor, and I put an arm around her, and tried to think of a way to get us out of this one.

…**..**

**Oooh, who was in the tunnel with them? (btw this is NOT Charlene x Philby, they're just friends!)**

**What's gonna happen to Willa and Maybeck? What will happen to Finn, Amanda, and Jess?**

**Yeah, I don't know either. I don't like planning.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Villains

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS! Sadly… if I did, Willa and Philby would've kissed…

Okay! Let me just start with this; remember how I said I don't plan? Yes, well I literally put my fingers on the keyboard, and see what happens!

**Amanda's POV…**

We came up to Jess' least favorite part, where the Queen turns into an old hag, and I looked back at her. She was watching intently, so I looked back at the Queen, who turned around. But it wasn't the old hag standing in her place.

It was Maleficent.

Jess gasped, and then all of the lights went out. The ride stopped.

"Jess?" I whispered.

"Next time, listen to me!" Jess whispered back.

I gulped.

"Hello, children. Long time no see! Thought you could escape for a week or two, eh?"

"Why are you here?" Finn said into the darkness.

"Ah, I enjoy making your lives miserable." It was getting a lot colder. Suddenly, someone's cold hand brushed against my cheek. I screamed, and leaned towards Finn. He hugged me.

"Aww, you came too? Well, more people to get rid of now, but it should be fun! You should never have helped the keepers." Maleficent said.

I tried the restraint bar, the thing that kept people in their seat for the ride, it was locked. We were trapped

Suddenly, she lit a ball of fire in her hands that illuminated the whole room. "Oh, look, the traitor is here, too!" she said as she saw Jess.

"I was never on your side." Jess spat back.

She threw the ball of fire at us. Me and Finn ducked, but I realized, if it didn't hit us, it would go behind us and hit…

"Jess!" I screamed and turned around. She was gone. "No!"

"Relax, I'm right here!" Jess whispered, from under the seat.

"How did you get there?" I asked.

"_Never _lock the restraint bar! That means you're trapped!"

"Right. I'll try to remember that next time…" I said sheepishly.

Jess climbed out.

"Wait! Where are you going!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she started to unlock the safety bar keeping me and Finn in the cart.

"Behind you!" Finn yelled. Jess turned around and ducked. The fireball skimmed Finn's arm, and lit the cart on fire.

"Finn! You okay?" I yelled out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Jess, how are you doing with the safety ber?" There was a click, and the safety bar lifted up. "Oh. Thanks."

Finn looked around, the room had lit up, due to some of the scenery being on fire. Maleficent was nowhere.

"Try the door!" Finn yelled.

Jess tried the door to the next scene. It wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" she yelled back.

"Not anymore" I said. I concentrated… and… _pushed_. The doors flew open.

"Be alert, she's here somewhere." Finn yelled out as Jess ran forward, looking for the exit. Finn and I were walking slower, searching for Maleficent.

We were in the forest scene, making it hard to see anything.

"AAHHH!"

"Jess!" I watched in horror as Jess flew backward, into a fake tree, and collapsed to the floor.

Finn ran up to her, but I looked for where she had flown from. There, standing near a bush, with an evil smile on her face. Her hands shot out, and a fireball flew toward Finn and Jess.

"NO!" I screamed, and concentrated hard. The fireball flew back at Maleficent, who waved her hand, and it dissapeard.

Finn looked up at me. "She won't wake up!"

I got mad. I pushed Maleficent with everything I had. She didn't expect it, and went flying backwards.

She got up angrily and threw another fireball. I pushed it back, and it disappeared into thin air.

Finn picked Jess up, and looked at me. "RUN!"

I didn't argue. We ran through the last two scenes, into the fresh California air. We didn't stop there. We ran all the way to the rendezvous point, and I collapsed onto the bench. Finn put Jess down on the bench, and sat down next to me.

"If… She doesn't…. wake … wake up in… a few minutes… we have to get…. her help…" he panted.

"Yeah…" I said, looking Jess over to see her injuries. She probably had a few broken bones, and head injuries, scratches, but we won't know until she wakes up.

"C'mon Jess, please wake up!" I whispered.

**Maybeck's POV…**

"Just stay calm and be quiet." I said to Willa next to me. "I'm sure it's just a malfunction in the ride."

"Yeah, a purposeful one, by the OT's!" she spat back. There was a loud _bang!_ next to her and she screamed and grabbed my arm.

"Stay quiet!" I whispered.

The screen came on. We looked up to see… Wayne?

"Wayne!" Willa yelled.

The screen went black again, and this time, it showed a different person. I was no 'disney freak' like Willa, but his blue skin and flaming blue hair identified him as the god of death, Hades.

"Oh crap." I said.

"Hellloooo!" Hades began talking. "I have come to end your lives. There. Straight and to the point. But you must be thinking 'He is on a giant screen, what can he do to me?' Well, WRONG!"

The doors opened, and Hades marched in with a squadron of green army men. The doors closed after them, and the screen went off. The only light in the room was coming from Hades' head.

"Ha, much better. Now, how shall I do this? Bring me… the boy."

Willa squeezed my arm tighter, and I shook her off. The army men dragged me towards Hades.

"Now. Before I kill you, why are you here? In Disneyland?"

"Everyone's gotta have a fun vacation sometimes, right? We're just… chillin'."

"Chillin? I don't like 'chill'." He lit a fire in his hands. "Now. Let's get to the fun part!" he threw the fireball at me. I dove out of the way, and it hit some green army men, immediately burning them up. He had just wiped out half of the squad, and he didn't like it. He snarled.

I ran for the door. "Oh, trying to escape, are we? I don't think so!"

A line of fire lit the perimeter of the room, blocking the doors, and preventing an escape.

"Dang!" I said, and tried to think of a plan.

_Well, I could charge through the fire, bust through the doors, and stop, drop, and roll. No, what if the doors are locked? It's the only way out, I'll just have to pray and-_

"Maybeck! Help!" Willa screamed out. Oh crap! I forgot about her!

I looked around, and found her. She was being held by some army dudes, and Hades had lit a piece of scrap metal on fire. The glowing metal was getting closer and closer to her face.

"No! Please, don't!" she said helplessly.

"Hey!" I ran ad tackled the army dude holding her arm, and punched the one behind her in the face. She pushed the remaining guy holding her other arm, and he let go.

"Come on! Run!" I yelled, and swallowed hard. Time to test my theory.

"Where are we going? There's nowhere _to _run.

"You know how if you put your finger through fir _really fast_, it doesn't burn you?"

"No! I'm not running through fire! The flames are taller than me!" She coughed. The smoke was getting too thick.

"It's that, or suffocate in here and have Hades laughing menacingly as he tortures you!"

She seemed to consider her options. "I don't know…"

"Come on!" I said, not giving her a choice, and dragging her to the door covered in flames.

I gulped. And ran. _Hard._

I went smashing through the door, it was unlocked! My plan worked! I put out a fire on my arm, and looked down to see horrible burns on my arms and legs.

"Oops. Willa! we did it! We're alive!" I yelled, and turned towards Willa. or, where I thought she was, anyway. "Willa?" my eyes went wide. "WILLA! Where are you! No!"

I pounded on the door, and pressed my ear against it. I could hear one thing: "Maybeck! Help! Please!"

My knees went weak, and my head was dizzy.

_You just left her in there, to die._

"I thought she was next to me." I whispered to myself.

_She's dead, it's all your fault! Your Fault!_

"No! I thought she was next to me! It's not my fault!" I tried again.

SLAM! The doors flew open to reveal Willa, who dropped to the ground and rolled to put the fires burning her skin out.

"Ow. Maybeck," she said weakly, "Don't ever do that again."

Then, she fainted.

I carried her out of the ride, and began the long walk back to where we were supposed to meet.

…**..**

**You'll find out what happens to Charlene and Philby next chapter. Yup.**

**SO, I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL YOU WRITERS!**

**I was thinking, and these characters don't interact much in the books:**

**Amanda & Maybeck**

**Amanda & Philby**

**Willa & Finn**

**Jess & Philby**

**Charlene & maybeck.**

**HERE'S THE CHALLENGE: WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT ANY OF THESE PAIRS. IT CAN BE FRIENDSHIP OR ROMANCE! OR IT CAN BE ENEMY-SHIP. LIKE, THE OPPSITE OF FRIENDSHIP.**

**NO THEY WONT BE JUDGED. I'M TOO LAZY.**

**There! K so, review the chapter!**

**REVIEW, I TELL YOU! REVIEW!**


	5. A bad encounter

**Charlie's POV….**

I was shaking with fear. As we went through the tunnel, the normal tiger that was usually there, was not. Instead, it was a big, hungry lion. But not just any lion.

Scar, from _The Lion King. _

"Hello children." He growled, from somewhere in the darkness.

Philby put a protective arm around me. "Don't move." He whispered quietly.

"Ah, you should move. Really. I mean, what good is a hunt, without a chase?"

I whimpered, and turned to look at Philby.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck rose, as I felt warm breath on my neck.

I screamed. Scar roared.

Then, the walls went up in flames, and I turned to see Scar, not three feet away.

"WHOA!" Philby yelled. He dove into the water on the other side of the boat, and dragged me with him.

We swam as far as we could, then came up for air. Scar was gone.

"W-where is h-he?" I was freezing _and _scared now.

"I don't- OW! AGH!" Philby screamed in pain.

"What! Philby!" what just happened to him?

"Something… in the water… just scratched me! Like a claw or something!"

"That's right. It's a well-spread myth that cats don't swim. A myth, is all." Scar had surfaced close to Philby, who was oblivious. So, I thought quickly.

I kicked my foot out, as hard as I could, and it connected with Scar's ribcage. I heard a crack.

"Philby, come on!" I grabbed his arm and pulled, dragging him along.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Scar roared. I was pretty sure he was having trouble swimming with a few cracked ribs. _We have a chance! We can outswim him!_

Philby began to swim on his own, so I let go of him. We made it to the shore, got up, and ran.We stopped, when we were sure we had lost him, in the middle of the forest.

I looked at Philby, and talked him into a hug. "We're alive!" I laughed.

"Yeah… Ow!" he winced. I jumped back, and, for the first time, got a good look at the scratch. It was bad.

There were three slice marks, starting from his shoulder, stretching all the way down to his lower abs. The white shirt he was wearing was now ripped, and red, making me want to gag. I don't like blood. The cuts were still bleeding, and looked deep.

"Oh my god!"

"I'll be fine, we have to get back."

"No… Hold on." I took off my sweatshirt, which was already wet, and wiped blood from his face. "People might be a bit suspicious."

"Yeah, and they won't notice the shirt?" he said.

"Well, you can't really fix that, and-"

He took off his shirt. _Man, this kid has abs! I can see why Willa is crushing on him!_

"What?" he said, in a weird voice.

"Nothing." I said casually.

"I'm not _all _nerd, you know. I have some muscle!"

"I see that. Now, did you just take your shirt off to prove that, or something?"

"Wha- oh. No. I'm going to clean it off. You know the shirts with the 'Monster' logo on it? It kinda looks like that. If I clean some it off, it'll look… relatively normal. Everyone wears those shirts." He took it to a stream nearby, and cleaned it.

"Yeah, but everyone else's shirts don't have gaping holes in them! You really think, that out of the hundreds of people in the park, _no one _will notice?"

"Not if we're running too fast to let them have a second glance."

**Amanda's POV…**

"There's Philby and Charlie! I- whoa! Look at him! He's all… _shredded._"

I looked up to see what Finn had meant.

"Oh my god, what happened!" I said, as they ran up.

"Scar!" Charlene panted.

"The lion?" Finn asked.

"No, the three-headed pygmy hippopotamus!"

"He got me with his claw. I'll be fine, I just have to clean up a little. Band-aids, some anti-bacterial, and I'll be good as new, then I'll-"

"What happened to Jess?" Charlene interrupted, running up to the bench where Jess was lying. The rendezvous point was just outside the park, where not many people came, so nobody noticed a couple of beat-up, bruised kids laying on a bench.

"Maleficent threw her into a tree."

"What! I thought she was in Florida!" Philby yelled.

"Well, apparently not." I said. "The OT's are teaming up. Did any of you see Maybeck? And Willa?"

"No, but… is that them?" Philby squinted towards the entrance, and gasped.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I saw a burnt-up Maybeck carrying Willa's scorched, limp body.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We met up with-" Maybeck began to cough. "Ah, sorry. Smoke is in my lungs, it's not pleasant. We met up with Hades. We kinda… got burned. And she fainted. I don't know why."

"Wh- What? Was she, like choking? On smoke, or something?"

"No. She just fainted. After we ran through fire." He said, as if it was no big deal.

"YOU RAN THROUGH FIRE?" I yelled.

"What? It was the only way out!" he said defensively.

"GUYS!" Finn yelled. "Yelling at each other will not help! Let's just get back to the hotel."

"Well, you can't take the train!" a voice said from behind .

We all spun around. "Wayne!" Finn said.

"STOP!" Maybeck yelled. "Last time we saw 'Wayne,' it was on the screen! Then it turned to Hades and attacked us."

"Well… Who was the two characters I said were coming out of the castle, the first time I crossed over?" Finn quizzed.

"Chip. And Dale, of course. They're inseparable!" he smiled.

"It's him!" Finn concluded.

"C'mon, quick! Get into the car! We need to get Isabella and Jessica back to the hotel, before another attack comes!"

We piled into the car, which only seats five people. Charlene and I, being the smallest ones _conscious_, shared the passenger's seat. Finn, Maybeck, and Philby shared the back seat, along with the unmoving Jess, and Willa laying across them, her head in Jess' lap.

"We're here! Quickly, bring Jessica and Isabella inside, leave someone with them, and the rest come back out! We have work to do!"

"OK, be right back." Finn called back, helping everyone out of the car. We got up to the room, Philby patched himself up, and we decided that I, being the most responsible, would stay with the girls, and the rest would go wherever Wayne wanted them to.

"Bye!" Finn said, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before running down the hall to join the others.

"Good luck." I yelled.

**Maybeck's POV…**

We piled into Wayne's car again, this time with just enough room. I leaned my head against the window. I felt terrible. No, not in the 'sick as a dog' way, but the 'soooo guilty' way. Yes, I, Maybeck, THE Maybeck, is feeling _very _guilty. There, I said it. I noticed that Willa was sick, I didn't push the subject, or ask her how she felt. I forced her to run through fire, because we could've found a way out if we _stuck together, _and I just _left _her! Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

Wayne pulled the car over. "I need you to do something for me." He spoke to all of us.

"Yeah, sure. Anything." Finn said.

"It's very dangerous." Wayne warned.

"We can handle it, I'm sure." Philby said.

"I need you to get into the OT's lair, and get the fob back. They stole it. We know where the lair is, but going in there could be a suicide mission."

"Let's do it." I said, with a small smirk.

…

**Oooh, theyre going into the OT's lair? Yup. Will they all make it out? Who knows?**

**MAYBECK is guilty? Call the newspapers! Haha…**

**And did I completely forget this has to end up with them in the hospital ?(the first chapter starts with Charlene in the ER waiting room…. The whole story's basically a flashback.) yeah…**

**Well, on to the next chapter…**

**RRREEEEEEVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW! (REVIEW!)**

**YUP. BYE!**


	6. And back where we began

Heeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeeee's chapter… 6, I think. -_- oops.

**Oh, by the way. YOU GUYS ARE SCARING ME! NO REVIEWS IN A WHILE? What am I doing wrong? Please review!**

**Trust me, if my story is crap, I WANT TO KNOW. Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I CAN HANDLE IT.**

_***next day, the mysterious girl reads reviews***_

***Sob*You guys are so mean! Haha, lol, jk. You know I love all of you!**

Oh, sorry Maybeck isn't in it much. I just find it really hard to write from his POV. I'm workin on it!

**Amanda's POV…**

I sat on the end of the hotel bed, waiting. In the next bed over, Jess and Willa were unconscious, next to each other. The boys and Charlene had left over an hour ago.

"Uuughh." A slight moan came from one of the girls.

I sat up. "Amanda?" Jess looked up at me.

"Jess!" I bent down and hugged her.

"Amanda..." Jess whispered. "Oh, what happened? My head is throbbing."

"Yeah, do you remember meeting Maleficent in the ride?"

"What ride?"

"Apparently not. Well, let's just say you picked a fight with an evil witch."

"Oh. Why is Willa unconscious… and barbecued?" she said, worrying.

"Uh… a fire accident. Hades. She won't wake up, and we don't know how badly burned she is. And we didn't know how bad your head is until seconds ago."

Jess looked down at Willa. She looked back at me, and went to say something, but stopped as her hands flew to her head. "OW! Ah… ow…"

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked "Jess, are you okay?"

"Ow..uh yeah, I just… my head, it started to throb and I was dizzy for a sec. But it's gone. I'm fine now."

"Yeah, we should get you to a doctor."

"Wait until Willa wakes up. Why did she faint, anyway?"

"I dunno. I didn't think about it much. Too busy worrying my head off… oh, maybe heat stroke? Or out of fear."

"Hmm. Yeah, valid reason." She turned on the TV.

We sat like that, watching a Shake It Up! marathon, on Disney Channel. I thought the show was pretty cheesy, but Jess loved it, and she was the injured one. So, we watched it.

**Charlene's POV…**

"So, we just get in, get the fob, and get out?" I said, looking at the OT 'hideout'. Apparently, the OT's had expensive taste. I was staring at the Grand Californian Hotel. They had taken over an _entire hotel, _and no one noticed. Scary. It had taken an hour and a half to get here, because we had to take the back roads to avoid the OT's.

"I wish it was that easy. There will probably be guards, and we don't know where the fob is. Well, it's probably in the main room, or office. The 'control room', if you will. But we have to find that room, and get the fob. Then we get out. Preferably alive." Philby said.

"So you and I check the bottom floor, Charlene and Finn take the top. The office has to be on one of those floors." Maybeck said. "We find it, meet in the first floor guys bathrooms in 20 minutes, and get out."

"Let's get moving." Finn said.

We split up, and Finn and I headed up. We looked in the first door. It was a normal hotel room.

"Keep checking. And hurry up! You get the right side, I'll get the left." Finn said.

We were both halfway down the hallway when he stopped short.

"An office!"

I ran to the other side of the hallway, to where he was trying to open the door. "Do you have the key? I mean, to your hotel room."

"That won't work! It's a completely different-"

Despite his protests, I snatched the key from his hand and slid it between the door frame and the door. _Click!_ It unlocked.

"How…" he asked, puzzled.

"Willa taught me, when Maybeck purposely locked us out of Escher's Keep. He thought it would be funny. We were about to get eaten by-"

"Search now, talk later!" he began ripping through desks, so I did the same.

"No,no,no! It's not here!" I said, getting frustrated.

"Keep looking! It has to be here!" Finn said.

I heard his phone ring.

"Yeah. You did? Yes!" I'm guessing he was talking to Philby or Maybeck.

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "They found it!"

"Yes!" I said, and we ran out the door.

"To the bathroom!" he said, reminding me of the meeting point.

"Ew. Of all the possible meeting places, you had to choose _that!_"

We ran downstairs, into the bathroom. Maybeck and Phil were already waiting. "Let's go." Philby said.

"Wait! Have any of you realized we haven't seen _any _OT's?"

"Well, let's go before we do!" Maybeck said, and pushed us out the door.

"Go! Before they-" Philby was going to say, but he got cut off by an intense cold that came over all of us at the same moment.

"Not so fast, kiddies." Came a harsh voice from behind us. None of us had to look to know who it was:

Maleficent.

**Amanda's POV…**

I was in a perfect, dreamless sleep. I had gotten no sleep the night before, and I was happy to be able to rest for a while.

"Amanda?" Jess said. "Amanda? Amanda? Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore, Jess." I mumbled grumpily and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dizzy." She sounded very worried. "And everything looks so... blurry!"

"Relax, Jess. You just have to relax. You hit your head pretty hard, just lay back and rest your head. It'll go away."

I got up and sat next to her. "Sorry." She whimpered.

"It's fine, no problem." I said.

I glanced at the clock. I had been asleep for an hour.

"Is Willa up yet?" I asked.

"No." Jess whispered. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't. She'll be up soon."

And, I was right. A half an hour later, she began to stir. By this time, I had crawled over Jess to sit between her and Willa, so, if Willa woke up, I'd be there.

"Hey Willa!" I said as she opened her eyes. She blinked, and closed her eyes again.

"Owww…." She moaned.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Crispy." She smiled a little, but winced.

Jess chuckled. "Ha-ha. But really, how are you?"

"Truthfully, I feel like crap."

"Yeah, you have bad burns and bruises on your legs and arms." I pointed out.

"Oh. I do? I meant I feel really crappy, like, 'sick' crappy."

"Sick? Since when?" I said. She hadn't told me she wasn't feeling well.

She hesitated. "… the plane ride. I felt sick when we got off the plane. But I figured it was jet lag. Then, it didn't stop, but I didn't want to worry you guys, since we had enough problems." She said, taking random breaks in the sentence to cough or gasp for air. "but now I feel _really really_ bad. I probably got it from that germy little kid I sat next to on the plane. He sneezed on me."

"Gross." Jess stated.

"Why didn't you tell us! Who cares if we had other problems!"

"Sorry!"

"No, it's fine. Do you get sick a lot?"

"Yeah… a lot."

"What should I do?"

"You don't have to do anything, I can handle it. I'm not two, I'm 14."

"Yeah, well. I'm 15. And I kinda think of you as a little sis now. The 'keepers' stuff has made all of us really close. So I want to help."

"Thanks, Amanda."

"Yeah, I'm the best person ever. And don't you forget it!" I laughed. But deep inside, I was worrying. _Where is Finn?_

**Charlene's POV…**

Maleficent. She knew we were coming. How? Another sign the OT's knew a lot more than we thought.

"So, hand me the fob." Maleficent said, "And no one will get hurt."

Finn looked at all of us. We knew something Maleficent didn't. We, weren't us. We were in DHI form. The 'real' versions of us were all asleep in the Sleeping Beauty Castle Suite, a few miles away from here in Disneyland, CA. For some reason, The Grand Californian Hotel _wasn't _a projection shadow.

So, we all went 'all clear'.

"Ah, I was expecting such trickery. So, hand me the fob, and no one gets hurt.

"You can't hurt us. We've practically _mastered _the art of 'all clear'. We can stay like this as long as we want. We won."

"Oh, I can't hurt _you_. I've played this card already, don't you remember, _Charlie?"_

"No…" I remembered when Jess and I had been kidnapped, we were in her car, they threatened to hurt Willa and Amanda, not us. "Oh, crap."

"What? Charlie, what's going on?" Finn said.

"Willa, Amanda and Jess. They're going to hurt them."

"That's right. Hand me the fob."

Finn came out of his DHI form, and sighed. Philby did the same.

"Guys, run." He picked up the fob, which had fallen when we went 'all clear'.

"No." we practically said in unison.

"We won't leave you here." I added.

"Now. Hand me the fob.

"No." Finn said. He put the fob in his pocket, and went back to 'all clear.' Since the fob was in his pocket, it went all clear with him. We followed.

Behind his back, he held up three fingers. Two… one…

"NOW!" he shouted. We ran through the wall (I will _never _get used to that!) and out the door. We kept running, through the parking lot, towards Wayne's car. Finn and I were about 10 meters ahead of Philby and Maybeck.

"NO!" we heard Maleficent scream from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder, to see her throwing her hands out. What was she doing?

BOOM!

The car next to Philby and Maybeck exploded. I turned around, they had been knocked over in the blast, and they weren't moving.

Wayne's car screeched to a stop, and we dragged Philby and Maybeck into his car.

"We have to get them to a hospital!" Finn yelled as he tried to stop some of the blood seeping out of a gash in Philby's stomach. I was trying to wrap up Maybeck's arm. Wayne raced along the highway, but no fast enough. After what seemed like hours, we were in the ER. They immediately look the boys in, saying things like 'His arm is looking bad!' and 'we have to stop the bleeding!'. Not looking good.

So, I sat in the emergency room of California Meadows hospital, my head in my hands.

But, we already passed this part.

God only knows what happened to Amanda, Willa, and Jess, because we didn't give maleficent the fob.

…

**Sooooooooooooooooooo do ya get it? Because the whole story (SO FAR, DO NOT FEAR, THERE'S MORE!) is like Charlene re-telling the events happening so far, kind of, since it's also in other points of view. If u don't get it, PM me, if your not a member, talk to me in the reviews.**

**Ya know, it made sense in the messed-up freakshow circus I call my mind.**

**My head's a confusing place, I hope your never stuck there.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please, I need help, so tell me what I do wrong. I won't be offended.**


	7. Then there were three

**Hey. Wazzup?. Chapter 7. **

**Amanda's POV…**

"Oooeew." Willa groaned. She had just finished puking her guts up into the hotel toilet.

"Okay, there you go, do you think you're done?" I asked softly.

"I… oohhh, no." she said, she leaned back over the toilet and threw up, and I nearly gagged. "Sorry."

"Alright, you're fine. It's okay, don't worry." I handed her a towel, and she wiped her face.

"I think I'm done…" Willa muttered.

"Okay, come on. We should get you back in bed." I helped her into her bed, and Jess grabbed her hand.

I reached out and out the back of my hand to her forehead.

"Wow, you're really warm!" I said. "I need, like, a thermometer or something."

"They sell them downstairs in the shop." Jess pointed out.

"I'll be right back, then." I grabbed some money off of the table. "Don't lock me out!"

"Hey, good idea." Jess joked.

I walked out the door, and waited for the elevator. I let my thoughts wander.

_Where are they? They should be back by now! Oh, I hope they're okay! What if something bad happened? Then I would- DING!_

I jumped as the elevator signaled its arrival. I went to get on, but two weird-looking guys got out of the elevator. One was skinny and lanky, the other big and tall. They both wore giant hoodies and sweatpants, not an inch of skin visible. Their hoods masked their face. I shook my head as they stepped out of the elevator, and disappeared around the corner.

_The things people do to try and look 'cool.' Oh, California!_

_DING!_

I was in the lobby now, heading to the shop.

"Amanda!" I heard an unmistakable voice. _Finn! _I turned to see Charlie and Finn standing in the entrance.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" He said.

Then, I noticed something. I pulled away from him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? What's going on? And where's Phil and Maybeck?"

"They're hurt. Really bad!" Charlene said, worrying.

"What? How?"

"Because we didn't give Maleficent the fob!" Finn said. "And now, they're coming after you! Where are Jess and Willa?"

"Well, Willa's upstairs, puking her guts up, Jess is with her, and I came down here to get a thermometer."

"Why is Willa puking?" Charlene cut in, concerned.

"She's really sick, that's why I need a thermometer!" I was getting annoyed.

"Well, you get the thermometer, Charlie and I will go upstairs, and make sure nothing bad happens to them."

"Kay! I'll meet you up there!"

I ran to the shop, quickly got a thermometer, and ran to the elevator.

_What happened to Philby and Maybeck? Why are they coming after us! And what if- DING._

The elevator came, interrupting my thoughts. I pressed 5, and willed the elevator to go quicker. It was taking way too long!

_DING!_

I stepped out, rounded the corner, and got to our room. The lock was busted.

_No, no, no!_

I pushed the door lightly, and it creaked open. I stopped. A horrible scene had enfolded in front of me.

Willa was laying on the floor, with an arrow lodged deep in her side, blood pooling around her, while Charlene tried to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

I looked for Jess, she was being held hostage. A pirate held her so she could not get away, a knife pressed threateningly against her throat. She, too, had an arrow sticking out of her, on her arm. It wasn't bleeding as bad, but she needed to get to the hospital. They both did, they were both losing too much blood.

I saw the source of the arrows, an odd-looking man standing behind the pirate, probably a villain from _Robin Hood._ Next to him was a pile of dark clothing- hoodies and sweatpants.

_I saw them on the elevator!_

Guilt washed over me.

_If I got rid of them then, we wouldn't be in this situation!_

"AMANDA!" Finn screamed. I looked up, and I saw an arrow coming at me. It was like time had slowed down. Somehow, I was fast enough to send it back at the shooter, and he fell to the ground, for it had hit him in the stomach.

The pirate spun around, letting go of Jess for a split second-she had been anticipating this. She slipped away from the pirate's grasp. I thought she would run back, but she had a plan. She screamed in pain as she ripped the arrow from her arm, and then dug it in the pirate's chest. The pirate fell, defeated.

"Jess!" I ran up to her as she wavered a bit, then collapsed into my arms. "Jess, stay with me. Finn! Call an ambulance!"

I lay Jess down, and put pressure on her arm. She yelped, it must've hurt a lot. The bleeding wouldn't stop! I stole a glance at Charlene, and she was fighting a losing battle as well. Willa was in just as bad a shape as Jess, probably worse.

"Amanda! That… Ow… hurts!" Jess said weakly.

"Sorry Jess, we can't let you lose too much blood." I looked back over at Willa, who wasn't moving. Charlene looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I could tell, just by the look on her face, that Willa was in some deep trouble. Finn ran over to help Charlene.

"No… Willa, come on!" he pressed two fingers to her neck, trying to find a pulse. His face drained color. "Charlene, keep trying to stop the bleeding!"

He bent down, and listened for a heartbeat.

"A…. Amand-da?" Jess sounded weak.

"Yeah Jess?" I said, trying to hide my worry.

"S-so tired…" she mumbled.

"You have to stay awake! Please, you can't sleep! Keep your eyes open!" I pleaded.

"N-no, Amanda. I c-can't. I h-have to sleep."

"Jess!" I said, but it was too late. Her body went limp. "No!" I felt for her pulse, she still had a strong-ish one. And her chest was rising and falling, she was still breathing.

Then, I was being pulled away from her, the paramedics were here. It was all a giant blur from there on, but I heard someone from next to Jess say something along the lines of 'This one's not too bad, but she needs help immediately!'

They quickly checked Finn, Charlene, and I for any injuries. We only had minor bruising from who-knows-what. Then they left us, three kids, standing in a bloody hotel room, wondering if their friends were going to die. Three terrified kids.

Charlene was the first to break the silence.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" she questioned.

"I- They'll be fine." I said, more hope than fact in it than I had expected.

"We should get cleaned up." Finn said numbly. "We'll sleep in my room today, you two can have Philby's bed, I'll take mine and Maybeck's bed."

"Yeah, okay." I said.

"I hope they're okay…" Finn mumbled.

"Wait!" Charlene said, "What do we do about the OT's?"

Finn sighed.

"We wait. There's been enough action for today. We lost half of us today, we don't need to lose any more people. But they better be ready. We're going to hit them hard." He said, revenge in his voice.

…

**And then there were three….**

**OOOHHH! JESS WENT NINJA!**

**Yeah, I realize that Finn, Amanda, and Charlie barely have a scratch on them, but I wanted to keep them for (dun dun duuunnn….) THE FINAL BATTLE! Or the final battle of this story, at least.**

**Hey did any of you watch the royal wedding? It was so pretty! HAHA, NO, JK. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AT THE TIME IT WAS ON, SO I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT. (not that I had any interest in watching it whatsoever)**

**Well. 4 down, three left. Poor Willa Jess Philby and Maybeck!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Here we go again

Ugh… I just got back from a softball game! My team had a VERY off day. And the ump was blind! No, not because we lost.

Exibit a)my friend slid to 2nd base on a steal, then, like a whole three seconds after, the 2nd baseman tags her (as she's sitting on the base!) and the ump says she's out.

Exibits b and c) I almost got NAILED in the head by _two _high inside pitches, and the ump called them _both _as strikes! (no exaggeration!)

Now that I'm done ranting….

Haha… I need your opinion… should I kill Willa? I mean, no one really survives an arrow to the gut… but I like Willa!

Anyway, review to tell me what you think…

This… kind of a filler chapter, sorry.

**Charlene's POV**…

Here we go again. Back in the hospital, worrying our heads off.

We were going to see Maybeck and Philby in a few minutes. They were 'well on the road to recovery', according to the nurse, which was really good. They were in good enough condition for us to see them, at least.

Jess was doing okay, sort of. She lost too much blood, and she could barely move. She had a concussion, and the nurses say she wakes up in the middle of the night, either weakly asking for a pencil and paper (Which they never gave her, she could barely sit upright, never mind draw a detailed sketch at 3:00 a.m.), or begging for Amanda (when Amanda heard this, she broke down and cried).

Willa. She wasn't doing well. She, too, had lost a lot of blood. A possibly lethal amount, they told us. She hadn't woke up yet, they don't know why. And, not to mention, a 104 fever, and rising by the hour. Things weren't looking good for her.

"Hey." Amanda whispered.

"Hi." I mumbled.

She put a comforting arm around me.

"We're gonna go down to see Phil and Maybeck now, you comin?"

"Yeah."

We got up and walked down the hallway. We entered the room, and I saw Finn sitting on a chair near Philby's bed. Maybeck lay in a bed less than five feet away. Finn and Maybeck were laughing, but Philby's face was beet red, and he looked embarrassed.

"Hey." I said, coming into the room. "Well _someone's _feeling better!"

"Hi!" Philby said, sounding desperate to change the subject.

"How're ya doin?" Amanda asked in a cheerful tone.

"Great! How are you?"

"You are… really weird. What have they been feeding you?" I joked.

"Sludge." Maybeck said glumly. We all laughed.

"So, uh, are Willa and Jess on their way, or something?" Philby asked hopefully.

We all stopped laughing, and I felt that horrible guilt in my gut come back immediately.

"What?" Maybeck questioned.

"Uh…" Amanda tried to say something, but couldn't. I swallowed.

"Willa and Jess… They, uh, got hurt. Pretty bad, sort of."

"What! Are they okay?" Philby practically yelled.

"Um, er…" Finn stuttered.

"No." I whispered. "No! They're not!" I don't know what happened, I just felt like screaming. Maybe it was finally hitting me that my friends were dying in a hospital bed. But I held back the urge to scream at the top of my lungs, and just sat down and cried. Amanda walked over and hugged me. Just held me, and let me cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." She said soothingly.

That's when I realized how close we had become, all of us. They were now my closest friends. We helped each other out, we were there for each other when we need it. We were a family now.

Philby sat there, in shock. Maybeck tried to glare a hole in the wall.

"It was them, wasn't it? The Overtakers!" Maybeck said angrily.

"Yeah…" Finn sighed. He shook his head, and stared at the floor.

"Well… What happened?" Philby asked softly.

"Uh, the OT's attacked us, in the hotel room." Finn said.

"And?"

"Jess took an arrow to the arm, Willa got shot in the side, and it punctured her lung. Jess woke up, by the way, she can barely move."

"And… Willa?" Philby asked hopefully.

"She didn't wake up. Yet. And they tried to patch up her lung, I dunno how that went. And she has a 104 fever."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

A nurse walked in the room, with a small smile.

"You may see Jessica Lockhart, now, if you want. But you have to be careful. She's… fragile." she said, looking at Amanda, who had been asking every other hour for a status report on Jess.

Amanda smiled, and looked happier than she had in days, looking at me.

"Jess!" she whispered to me. I wiped some tears away from my eyes, and smiled.

"Let's go see her then!" I whispered.

Amanda took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Room 225!" the nurse yelled from the room. "Try not to run! Or fall!"

Amanda smiled, and ran faster.

….

"Jess!" Amanda yelled as we got to the room, out of breath. Jess' hospital room was on the other side of the hospital than Philby's and Maybeck's.

Jess weakly opened her eyes. A small smile curved her lips, and her eyes got a little brighter.

"Amanda!" she said, unable to keep the smile off her face. Amanda ran up to her bed and leaned down to hug her.

"Hey! What's up!" I said, walking up alongside the two hugging girls.

"Charlie! Hi!" Jess said. "I was so worried about you guys!" she was talking oddly- like she was so tired she could barely talk.

"_You _were worried about _us?" _I said. "Try reversing that! We were worried sick!"

She chuckled.

"So how is everybody?" Jess asked, we had been dreading her asking this ever since we were running here.

Amanda gave me a look, a warning look.

"They're all pretty good. I mean, some scrapes and bruises here and there, but…" she trailed off.

Normally, she would've yelled at Amanda that she was lying the second the words came out of her mouth, but Jess just smiled a little and whispered, "That's good."

"Yeah." I said. "Everyone's going to be fine," I said, wishing that I'd believe it.

**...…...**

**Like I said…. Filler chapter…sorry. Should I kill Willa? I dunno…**

**Review!**


	9. McDonald's and Good News

Hey, it's me! And I had another softball game today and- oh, sorry, my soup is boiling in the microwave….

HOLY CRAP! IT JUST EXPLODED AND NOW I'M DUCKING BEHIND MY KITCHEN COUNTER.

Sorry. It was safe. True story, anyway.

Well, we won the game. But, forget about _last _game, because if I thought that guy was blind, well, this guy had no eyes.

Anyway, enough about my boring life, let's get to the action-packed kingdom keepers!

Yeah, thanks.

**Amanda's POV…**

That night, we slept at the hospital. Since the nurses needed 'easy access' to Jess in an emergency, we all slept in Philby and Maybeck's room. Charlene was snoring slightly in a chair, and I could hear Philby and Maybeck breathing steadily. I, however, could not sleep. My mind kept on drifting to Jess and Willa. I snuggled closer to Finn, who woke up.

"Hey. What's up?" he whispered to me.

"Can't sleep." I mumbled, and buried my face into his chest.

He hugged me tighter.

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up if anything happens. I promise."

"See you later."

I closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind.

But my mind wouldn't stop working. Worrying. I couldn't stop thinking about the worst.

I pulled Jess's iPod out of my pocket, and put the headphones in.

_Shuffle._

Jess had weird taste in music. Her iPod was everything from rap, to punk rock, to… well, everything. But of course, Kiss the Girl was on, her favorite song. I chuckled at the memory of Willa, Jess, and Charlie singing at the top of their lungs, just to annoy the boys.

I sighed. Things won't be like they used to for a long time. Jess, Maybeck and Philby might get out next week. Willa, however, was not doing too well. I heard some doctors talking and- well, things weren't looking too good.

Slowly, listening to the 'Lemonade Mouth' soundtrack (Why?), my eyelids got heavy, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to a start. Something crashing…

"Oh… uh, sorry Amanda…" Philby said. He was standing up, near the tray table, picking up pieces of a broken glass.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I dropped a mug, sorry."

"Where is everybody?" Maybeck, Philby and I were the only ones in the room: I had just noticed.

"Getting lunch."

I shot into a sitting position.

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"1:00. I guess you were more tired than you thought."

"Ugh." I put my head in my hands. "How's Jess?"

"She's doing a lot better. Oh, by the way, Jess told me to say 'hi' for her. Hi." Maybeck said.

"Yeah, hi."

"She's getting out on Wednesday. Three days."

"Woah! Really?"

"Yup." Phil confirmed.

"So, are you two getting out soon, or what?"

"Next Monday."

"A week."

"Yup."

"How's Willa?" I asked.

"They, uh, operated on her lung yesterday. She woke up, briefly, this morning."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know if we were okay."

"Oh."

"Before they could tell her, she fainted." Said Maybeck, ever the pessimist.

"Oh!"

"But she's doing better!" Philby added.

"They said she might not make it!" Maybeck corrected.

Philby almost looked in pain when he said that.

"That was yesterday! If you were _listening, _they said she was doing better!"

"STOP fighting, please." I said. "I have a headache!"

"MCDONALD'S AND GOOOOOD NEWS!" Charlene shouted as she skipped into the room.

"Headache!" I said.

"Oh, sorry." Charlene said, "But Willa's up!"

"Really?" I jumped up, forgetting completely about my headache.

"Yup!" Finn came in and kissed my cheek. He handed me a bag of chicken nuggets and fries.

"Can we talk to her?"

"Nope." Charlene said glumly. "We can try, though. She's having trouble talking."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Finn followed.

"Wait, so we _can _go talk to Willa?"

"Wow, you're slow."

….

We walked into Willa's room, and I gasped.

"Oh my god." Willa looked horrible.

"SHHH!" Charlene shushed me.

"Sorry." I whispered. Willa had been asleep in the bed, she stirred when I had talked. Jess was also in the room, asleep in Willa's bed, next to her. Jess didn't move.

"Uh?" I heard Willa groan, confused.

"Hey. How are you?" I said softly.

"I'm… I'm okay… I think." There was a loud machine next to her (which the nurse told us was to help her breath), and, of all the thoughts going through my head, I was wondering how both her and Jess had managed to fall asleep over the noise.

"Wait, why is Jess here?"

"She just came here, and the nurses let her stay." Charlie answered for Willa.

"Okay."

"You look…horrible." Willa said, addressing me.

"Gee, thanks." I chuckled, "I just woke up. And you don't look too great yourself."

"Gee, thanks." She said, mocking me. "I got… shot with an arrow…. From what Jess tells me. I… don't remember it."

Suddenly, Jess woke up. She sat up very quickly, making Willa jump. It looked as if she was in a trance. Then, her eyes began to tear, probably at a nightmare she had. She looked directly at Finn.

"You have to get to Disneyland! Now! She's there, and she's taking over! She has, like, an army!"

Then, as abruptly as she woke up, she fainted.

None of us had to ask who 'she' was.

Maleficent was taking over the parks.

…**..**

**Sorry! Another filler chapter, but it's gonna lead us into…THE BIG BATTLE! DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**I think… **

**Anyway, 2 or 3 more chapters left, mi amigos.**

**Then, I'll start a new multi-chap fic, if I get an idea…**

**ugh... i didn't like this chapter at all...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Three on Three

Hey. Sooooooooooooooo tired. Here we go.

**Finn's POV…**

We ran out of the hospital, hopping on a bus to Disneyland. Jess, soon after coming out of her trance, had told us _she _was here. Who's _she? _I'll bet my life it's Maleficent. But also, what of all the other villains that have been hurting us while we've been here? They're probably there too, waiting to kill us. I looked over at Amanda. Could this be the last time I see her? What if I died in this battle! I'm certainly not letting anything hurt her. Or Charlie, for that matter.

"Finn…" Charlie moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is such a great idea…"

"What? We have to save the parks! It's our _job!"_

"No, I know, but we're just barging in, without a plan."

Amanda piped up. "We'll see what happens when we get there."

We were the only ones on the whole bus, minus the bus driver.

"Disneyland. Main street is just inside the entrance. Have fun." The driver said very unenthusiastically **(a/n- man, that word is hard to type!).**

"Uh, thanks…" we hopped off the bus.

"Where do we-" Charlene was cut off by screams, from inside the gates. "There. We start _there._"

We ran inside the park, not even bothering to go through the ticket gates.

"Oh my god…"

The park was basically empty, except for the few people running for the exits, and the Giant dragon, flaming god of death, and a raging lion. Maleficent, Hades, and Scar. _Great._

"Finn Whitman. I knew you'd show up. Ah, you brought your girlfriend! And… your almost-girlfriend." Maleficent chuckled.

At her saying this, Charlie's face reddened, and Amanda glared-at me- a little.

"Oh, where the others? The tall guy and the redhead. Did I wire the car to blow correctly?" Hades chuckled, referring to the car explosion that landed Philby and Maybeck in the hospital.

"You caused that?" Charlene yelled. She was mad, you could tell.

"Yeah, and blondie and the geek? Those two, yeah, I hired the best arrowmen in town." Hades was now talking about Willa and Jess.

"Good work, Hades. But, I fear your methods didn't work. I sent someone to their medical place to. . . finish the job." Maleficent chuckled.

A jolt went through me as I realized what she had just said. She sent someone to the hospital to _kill_ our friends.

Amanda and Charlie looked at me, fear in their eyes. I shook my head, as if to say 'they can handle it.' But, could they handle it? I mean, Philby and Maybeck were doing a lot better, they could protect themselves. . . probably. Jess was doing a little better , she could walk, I think, maybe she could get away in time… enough time to get to Philby and Maybeck. Willa, however, could barely move. I was debating whether to turn back, and get to the hospital ASAP. But we have to stay, and fight.

Amanda turned around, and her face was red, and strained. She looked like she was in pain. She slowly brought her hands up, above her head, and I realized that she was lifting something with her powers.

"What are you doing! Get her! Stop her! She'll-" Scar roared, but before he could finish, Amanda dropped a big rock she had been trying to move, on his head. He fell.

"HEY!" Maleficent screamed.

_One down, two to go._

Hades lit a giant circle around all of us; a battle arena. Maleficent lit a ball of fire in her hands, and threw it at Charlie. She dove out of the way, and rolled. As she came up, she ran towards Maleficent.

"CHARLENE!" Amanda and I yelled as she got dangerously close to Maleficent, but continued to run past her. All the while Maleficent was shooting fire, and Hades watching her.

"What is she _doing!" _I yelled.

But then, I saw it. Mickey's sorcerer hat, laying on the ground. Somehow, I knew it wasn't a fake kiddie hat they sold in the gift shops. It was Mickey's actual hat. And I don't know how Charlene saw, it, but tucked inside of the hat (very much reminding me of Harry Potter) was a sword. Charlie picked up the hat, and ran towards me. But, as she got about 6 yards away, she tripped. The sword flew throough the air, handle first, towards me. And, I reached out… and…

Missed it. I missed it. Nice going, Finn. The sword slid along the ground, and landed at Amanda's feet.

Maleficent charged. In dragon form. Towards Amanda.

"NO!" I screamed, as Amanda turned and ran. "NO, COME AFTER ME, NOT HER!" But neither stopped running. And I didn't have time to think about it, because I heard a blood-curdling scream. I turned to see Charlie dodging columns of fire being shot by Hades. One had hit her in the arm.

Amanda was out of sight, and, as much as I wanted to save her, Charlene needed me more right now.

So, I did the only logical thing to do. I picked up a tree branch and ran at Hades. He heard me, and turned around, shooting a stream of fire that hit me in the stomach that sent me flying backwards.

_We're screwed._

**Amanda's POV…**

I ran around a corner, losing sight of Finn and Charlene. But I heard a scream, which made me trip up a little.

_Oh my god, I hope they're okay._

I didn't have time to think any more of it, because the giant dragon was gaining on me.

_Isn't Finn supposed to be the big hero, wielding a giant sword, fighting a dragon?_

Then, it hit me.

_Finn! How did he beat her last time? Oh yeah, by stabbing her in the neck! Oh, this is NOT going to be easy._

I rounded the corner, and stopped. So did Maleficent.

"Stay back!" I held the sword out, trying to look intimidating. Though, I'm sure not much looks intimidating to a 30-foot dragon.

"Haha, hilarious. Now, prepare to die!"

She swung at me with her giant paw, and I flew sideways as it hit me. The sword clattered to the ground, and I slowly got up, a little dazed.

Fire! She breathed fire at me, and I dove out of the way.

"Looks like I'll be able to wipe out ALL of the keepers in one day!" she cackled.

I concentrated hard and tried to move the sword. It rattled on the ground, and slowly moved up. She didn't realize the sword was behind her, and that I was slowly lifting it.

"Are you trying to lift _me? _Well, let me tell you, I'm a HEAVY dragon. Go ahead, _try _to lift me." She laughed.

The sword was the right height now, all I had to do was bring it forward. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

I pulled my hands back towards me, and the sword flew into her neck. Not deep enough to kill her, but still pretty deep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" she screamed as she fell.

In seconds, she was Maleficent again, collapsed on the ground, green blood oozing out of her, with a sword lying next to her.

"AMANDA!" Finn was calling me, worried.

I ran back, and found Charlene and Finn, bruised and battered (but I figured I couldn't look much better than them). Hades was tied up, in a fountain, unconscious.

"Amanda!"' Finn sighed, relieved. He ran up and hugged me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Charlie screamed, and scared the life out of me. She took off running.

"Willa and Jess! And Phil and Maybeck!"

I remembered how Maleficent said she sent people to the hospital to 'finish the job'.

"Crap!" Finn yelled as we both ran to the busses.

_NO, please, it's not too late, is it? We're not too late! We can't be!_

…**..**

**THE BIG BATTLE, PART ONE!**

**Ahh! Jess, Maybeck, Willa, and Philby are in trouble! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!**

**OOOOHHHH! A cliffhanger! I'll update soon, no worries!**

**So, did ya like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Blue Blood Would Make You Puke, Too

**Ah, livelovelol, you're right. I did go back to them a little quick, but I needed Maybeck and Philby to fight, because I had been planning to put them in the big battle…but, I don't know what happened. They didn't join the fight. So, I'm bringing the fight to them! Anyway, I took your review and I used it to better my story! THE BIG BATTLE, PART TWO! Thanks for the review, it helped.**

**Charlie's POV…**

I ran towards the entrance, a million thoughts racing through my head.

_Holy crap! Oh, what if we're too late?_

I ran faster.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE, STOP!" I heard Finn and Amanda yelling from behind me.

_They have to run faster! If I get to the bus and they're not there, I'm leaving without them!_

I ran a little slower, and looked over my shoulder. Amanda stopped short, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Finn ran faster, eyes wide.

"Charlie! Run! Come here!" Finn was screaming at me.

_What?_ I stopped and looked at Finn.

"Charlene! RUN!" Amanda was screaming at me, too.

That's when I felt the presence of someone-or something- behind me. I slowly spun on my heel, and looked up, to where I thought its head was. Instead, I was staring at… a pair of wings. I looked up, at his face, and Chernabog slowly unfolded his wings.

I screamed. At the top of my lungs. I turned and went to run, but he grabbed me first. He picked me up, and threw me. I _flew._ Right towards the side of the _Indiana Jones _building. The wall came closer and closer, my head was going to smash into it. This was it. The end.

But then, I slowed down. Instead of soaring into the wall headfirst at neck-breaking speeds, I hit the wall softly. It still hurt. It just hurt very little. Amanda ran over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks! You saved my head!"

"Haha, yeah. Come on, we have to help Finn." She ran towards where Finn was dodging fire, and threw a rock at Chernabog, to distract him.

"HEY! OVER HERE, YOU… YOU… DUMMY!" Amanda yelled. Wow. She didn't insult people much, did she?

"Finn, RUN!" I yelled. He listened to me, for once, and ran back towards me and Amanda.

"FOLLOW ME!" he screamed, and ran towards _Indiana Jones_. We followed. We dodged oncoming fireballs, until one hit Amanda in the leg.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell. Finn ran to her, and picked her up. We ran through the empty line, barged through the turnstiles, and stopped inside, hiding behind a large rock on the far side of the giant, fake tree-covered, jungle room.

"Amanda, can you stand up?" Finn asked, laying her behind the rock. I could hear Chernabog coming closer.

"N-no." she whimpered. Chernabog was almost here, and then he would search the room, and find us.

"Finn, this is bad! He'll find us! We-"

He cut me off and shushed me. Chernabog was now in the room, searching. I could hear his breathing, and growling. I peeked around the rock, watching him.

Chernabog was searching the fake jungle, turning over every rock, knocking down every tree in his path. He stopped at a fake tent, thinking he had found us. He barely even glanced inside, before torching the whole tent with his fire-breath. _Then_ he checked inside to see if we had been in it. I groaned.

If he found us, we were _dead. _And he's gonna find us.

Amanda was crying now, silently sobbing into Finn. Finn had a sad look on his face as he kissed her head. They knew we were going to die. I refuse to believe it. I needed to get out of here; to save my friends. I needed to think.

Then, I saw it. A break in the jungle setting revealed a booby-trap-thing from the movie. The one with the spears shooting out of the floor. The spears were already sticking up, as if the ride hadn't reset itself after they shot up as one of the carts passed. Probably because the ride had shut off.

_If I'm going down, might as well go down fighting for my closest friends._

I timed it perfectly; Chernabog had turned to check another part of the room, I ran. I got to the spears, and hid behind the wall. I looked at Finn. He was staring, wide-eyed at me; Amanda was looking at me like I had just jumped off a building. Like I was already dead. (Gee, thanks for having faith in me, guys.)

I broke the spear off the floor, and held it like an army man. Chernabog heard it, turned around, and I thought I saw an evil smile come on his lips. He stalked towards me, smoke coming out of his nose, wings unfolding. He looked _scary, _to say in the least. I held the spear pointed at him.

He laughed. An evil, dark laugh that took away all hope you had in you; made you believe there was nothing you could do. I thought the laugh might kill me before he did.

_I can't do this! I have to do this! I have to do this!_

Chernabog was 20 feet away now, I found myself pressed up against the wall with no place to run.

_This was a stupid idea. I'm gonna die!… I love you, Mom and Dad. Aunt Marie, thanks for caring when my mom didn't. Willa, you've always been a sister to me. Amanda, you're beautiful, and nice, and smart, and you really deserve Finn. And Finn, it's no big secret, but I-(_I almost said my dying wishes out loud, before I heard…)

"HEY!" Finn was behind Chernabog, trying to get his attention away from me. Chernabog stopped, and turned around.

_It's now or never._

I ran towards Chernabog. I jumped, and did a flip in midair, and landed on his back, hanging on to his shoulders. I scrambled up, sat on his shoulder, and hung on for dear life. Chernabog yelled in rage, and tried to throw me off. Gripping the spear with all I had, I drove the pointed end through his back. He screamed, and fell. I fell off and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"CHARLIE!" Amanda screamed. Finn ran up to me, and helped me up. I realized I was shaking as Amanda limped over, and put her arm around me to help me stay standing. Then I realized I was covered in blue blood.

_Does no one around here bleed a normal color?_ Was the first insane thought that went through my head, oddly enough. Then, I noticed the gooeyness of it, and gagged.

"Charlene?" Finn said.

I puked.

"Gross! What did you eat?" Finn said. Amanda shot him a look, and then looked at me.

"Hey, you're alright. You just were… a little scared, and the worrying got to you. And all the blood didn't help, did it?"

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"No problem. We should get back to the hospital now, really." She said, worry in her voice. "I hope they're okay."

…**..**

**Hey, did ya like it? Did ya? And dude, if you were covered in blue gooey blood you would puke, too!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. ESCAPE!

**Jess' POV…**

Willa blinked a few times, and slowly opened up her eyes. I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" I had been sitting in the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

"Not much… where is…everyone?" she said weakly. It was almost as if she had gotten worse.

"They, uh, went to go fight an evil witch…ha…"

"WHAT!" she coughed. "Are… they okay?"

"Umm… most likely?"

She groaned.

"They'll be fine."` I said.

_They'll be fine, but maybe we won't be._

The truth was, I only told them half the dream I had. The other half was Maleficent talking to her 'minions'. She was telling them to go to the hospital, and finish us off. That's why I always stay with Willa now.

"What's for breakfast?" Willa asked, pointing at the tray on the table to her left.

"Mush." I got up, and handed her the tray.

"Eeeewww…. Applesauce, and… why… are these pancakes…green?"

"Don't eat them, then."

Willa shrugged.

"_CODE RED, CODE RED, SECURE ALL PATIENTS!" _Came an urgent voice over the loudspeaker.

Willa and I exchanged a worried glance. I knew exactly what was happening, even though she didn't.

I ran and locked the doors to her room.

**Philby's POV…**

"Ugghhhh! I don't get why we have to _stay _here! I'm better now, they put us in casts, and bandaged us up so we can LEAVE now!" Maybeck practically shouted out the door.

"Shut up, will ya? Stop complaining, and enjoy the free food." I said. Well, there wasn't much else to enjoy here. The food wasn't even that great. In fact, it was gag-worthy. Just enjoy the principle that it was free, I guess.

Maybeck glared at me. "Well, I'm bored." He got out of his bed, put some pants on, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. You coming, red?"

"I HATE that name!"

"Exactly. Come on."

I got out of bed and followed him. We walked down to the cafeteria, and sat down.

"After this we should go check on the girls." I suggested.

"Oh, why don't you just kiss her already!" Maybeck chuckled.

"Wh-What!" I stuttered.

"EVERYONE knows you like Willa, except you and Willa!"

"Well…uh…uh… does she like m-me?" I said nervously.

"Ah… I dunno…" Maybeck said, a sly grin on his face.

_Does she like me? What if she doesn't? What if she knows I like her! AHHHH!_

As my brain went into overdrive, the loudspeaker came on.

"CODE RED, CODE RED, SECURE ALL PATIENTS!"

What? Why would the hospital need to 'secure all patients'?

"What's that about?" Maybeck said.

"I don't know…" I said slowly.

"Yeah… Maybe we should…"

"Check on the girls? Yeah, let's go…"

We got up and walked to the elevator. Maybeck, who had been looking out the window, saw something, and his face turned to an expression of worry, terror, fear, and hatred all in one.

"What?" I said, already knowing the answer, but praying I was wrong.

"Overtakers. They're here."

The elevator wasn't getting here fast enough. I darted for the stairs, and Maybeck followed.

"Hurry!" I yelled. I stopped at a door. "What floor is this?"

"I dunno," Maybeck pushed the door open. We were immediately greeted by a horde of angry pirates.

I looked at the sign. _Floor Three. _"Wrong floor! RUN!"

We ran back onto the stairs, and continued up, one more floor, then two.

"Floor Five! Go through that door!" Maybeck yelled from behind me.

We pushed through the door, and saw that the OT's had not yet reached this floor.

"Room 550!" I said.

_525, 530, 540, 555…wait!_

I turned around, found 550, and tried the door.

_Locked._

"Willa! Jess, let us in! It's Phil and Maybeck! Open the door!"

I glanced down the hall; the pirates had now made it to this floor. The door opened, and Jess pulled the two of us in. She saw the pirates, too, and slammed the door shut; locking it.

"What… What's going… on?" Willa whimpered, her face pale.

Jess sighed, and sat on Willa's bed. "Don't freak out…But the OT's are here, trying to kill us while we're down…"

Willa's face scrunched up, in anger. Or terror. Or pain. "We're… not safe _anywhere!_ We… we're in the hospital… recovering from… lethal injuries, and they can't just leave us alone… for _once!" _I'm not exactly sure, but I think she was crying as Jess hugged her.

_I wish I could hug her .AGH! DUDE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?_

Pushing that awkward thought out of my head, I heard banging against the door.

"What was that?" Jess was worried.

"Pirates." Maybeck said. He gulped.

"What do we do?" I said.

"Jess, can you carry Willa?"

She shrugged. "Possibly?" She walked over and attempted to carry Willa. She couldn't.

"No, sorry." Jess whispered.

"How about wheel her in a wheelchair?" I suggested.

"I can do that." she said.

We helped Willa into a wheelchair, and I looked at Maybeck. "Okay, how're we supposed to get out of here?"

"We fight."

"What? We have nothing to fight with!"

"Get ready." He said. He opened the door, and the two pirates trying to get in fell into the room. He kicked one in the head. He dropped his sword, Maybeck picked it up and decapitated the other one. Then he stabbed the first one. He picked up the other sword, and tossed it to me.

"Ready?" he said.

I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

We charged out of the room, taking down two pirates outside the door. Jess followed with Willa.

We ran down the hallway, taking down tons of audio-animatronics. We slowly made our way to the elevator, and got in. The doors closed, and we sat there.

"Oh… my…god." I panted.

"Yeah, I know." Maybeck said. "Everyone… okay?"

"You… You have a giant gash in your leg." Jess said, looking at Maybeck.

"Yeah, Philby's arm is cut open…" I looked down, and saw the blood rushing from my arm. I looked at Willa, smiled, and shrugged, but I saw she had a gash in her forehead, from flying debris, I'm guessing. It was a small gash, but it had a bruise forming around it.

"Ooh, you okay?"

"Yeah, Philby. I'm fine."

I smiled.

_Ding!_

That noise hit me like a slap in the face. Time to fight again.

We walked out of the elevator. Strange- no one's here. No nurses, patients, doctors, but most noticeable- no OT's. We walked to the end of the hallway in silence, and then turned to the exit.

And standing in our way, double swords raised, was Blackbeard.

Maybeck looked at me, and we knew what we had to do.

**Jess' POV…**

Philby and Maybeck stopped in front of Blackbeard. They exchanged a glance… and… charged.

The sound of metal on metal was terrifying, and sort of exciting at the same time.

Maybeck and Philby fought like they had done this their whole life. For some strange reason, they were _amazing_ at sword-fighting. I looked on, while protectively standing in front of Willa, should any OT's show up.

_Block, strike, jump, strike, block, duck._

I observed them fighting. All of the sudden, Blackbeard flew backwards. That gave enough time for Philby and Maybeck to run up and stab the pirate, finishing him off. Amanda (she must've 'pushed' Blackbeard) came running through the doors, then Finn, then Charlie.

"Oh my god." Amanda said, hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Amanda."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Now we really should _get the hell out of here!" _

"Yeah, we should. Come on." Finn said, as the whole group walked (or wheeled) out.

"Hello children!" I heard as we walked out.

"WAYNE!" the group said simultaneously. We turned to see him driving a Disney bus, but the rest of the bus was empty.

"Get in, before the OT's notice you're leaving!"

We climbed in the bus, and sat down. There were suitcases in the back of the bus-our suitcases.

"We're leaving." Wayne said.

"What!" I practically shouted.

"We're going back to Florida. But we can't send you home looking like _that." _He chuckled. "As far as your parents know, you'll still be here for another week, but you'll actually just be in Florida for a week."

"How do we explain the broken bones?" Maybeck asked.

"Or… the fact… that I can't….breath?" Willa added, and we all looked at her with worry.

"You okay?" I said, putting a hand on her back.

"I'm…. good, I think…"

"Alright…"

"Anyway. As far as your parents are concerned, you are fine… for now…" Wayne said, squinting.

"For now?" Amanda said. The way he said it worried all of us.

"Yes. See, the last day we're 'here', on the way to the airport, you get in a horrible car accident, the four of you. So, you end up in the hospital when you get to Florida. Good story, huh?"

"It could work." Finn said slowly.

"Yeah, maybe… oh my god, is… that?" Willa gasped.

"What?" I said.

"Yes, Willa, good eye! That _is _a private jet for all of you." Wayne chuckled.

We erupted in 'oh my god's and 'holy crap's.

"We get a _private jet!" _Charlene said, a little too excited.

We got closer, and we saw it; A blue plane, decorated like all of the Disney Airlines planes. Except this one was a lot smaller, and on the side, in black letters, were two giant k's, the park's DHI logo. One of the k's was backwards; the other forward. The Kingdom Keepers private jet… oh yeah, I could get used to this!

…

**How insanely and utterly **_**awesome **_**would a kingdom keepers private jet be? Anyway, I thought I'd gie them something nice after the heck they've been through so far.**

**Oh, and I think there's gonna be another chapter, then that's the end.**

**And just imagine Philby and Maybeck running through the hospital hallway in slow-mo, taking down hordes of pirates! AMAZINGLY AWESOMENESS.**

**Adios for now, muggles.**

**Oh, btw... REVIEW!**


	13. Skydiving?

**Oh my god. I'm watching the American music awards, and Beyonce's performing. I don't like the song that much (But the meaning of the song is great) but WOW! Proof of the advancements of AMAZING technology. And is that her little bro? SO CUTE!**

**Jess' POV…**

"Well. I'm bored." Willa said. "G'night." She rested her head on Charlie, and closed her eyes.

We had been on the KK jet for about an hour. Willa was slightly weezing as she tried to take a breath, and we all gave the same worried look . Finn sighed. "Well, when we get back to Florida, we're gonna have to put the two of you in the hospital." He motioned towards me and Willa.

"Me? Why me? I'm fine!"

"You look worn out. And you weren't supposed to be out of the hospital for a while." Amanda said, knowing what Finn was thinking.

"Yeah, but, I'm fine!"

"Just to make sure, Jess." She smiled. "Please."

I shrugged. "Meh. So, how far do you think OT power has reached?"

"I hope not far." Philby said.

"Yeah, we all do. But that's not exactly an answer there, pal." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm guessing they can't be too far out of the parks. But we should really watch our backs at school."

"Good idea." Finn said.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is someone getting themselves into trouble when we're all not there to help her." Maybeck said, angering all of us girls.

"Ahem. Or _him!" _I pointed out.

"The guys are tougher. We can handle it! Amanda… maybe could, considering her powers. But you three, you-"

"Would you like me to _demonstrate _how tough I am?" I said, raising a fist.

"Whoa, calm down there… I'm just saying, you girls get in a lot of trouble before us guys swoop in to save the day. Haven't you ever seen the movies?"

"Well, you're gonna have a lot of trouble in a minute! We can defend ourselves!"

"Oh, is _that _why-"

"Maybeck, just shut up, before I shove my foot so far up your-"

"Okay! Please stop fighting now!" Amanda cut in.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Ugh… I'm asleep for, what," Willa coughed, "A half hour, and… you guys are gonna bite each other's head's off?"

"Sorry." I said.

"Yeah, didn't mean to wake you up." I stared at Maybeck in awe.

_Did he just apologize for something?_

Willa sighed, and closed her eyes again. "Man, it got really cold in here."

Finn's eyes widened. "Did anyone touch the air conditioning?"

I checked. "No, still on 70 degrees."

"It can't be…"

"What?" Amanda asked, sitting next to him. Finn looked at Philby. Realization seemed to hit Philby, too.

"Crap!" Philby said, and stood up.

"What? What's wrong?" Charlie tried.

"WAYNE?" Finn called to the cockpit.

Wayne came running out.

"Anything wrong, children? Jess, why the strange look in your face?" He said.

My mind connected with something.

"_Get Jessica in the car, she's injured." I vaguely remember him saying that, the day I fought with that pirate._

"_Jessica, your dreams are a blessing. Don't think they're a curse!" Wayne had said, once I had told him about my dreams._

"_Jessica, and Isabella, you two go search the Animal Kingdom for OT's."_

_Jessica. __Jessica,__ never did he call me by anything else!_

"What?" I said, looking directly at 'Wayne'.

"I said; 'Jess, why the strange look on your face'?"

My eyes widened. I gasped.

"Jess, you alright?" Amanda said, walking up to me. "Jess, what's wrong? Jess!"

I backed away from 'Wayne' slowly, "Guys, come here."

"What's wrong, why did you call me?" 'Wayne' said, not taking his eyes off of me.

Finn was also looking at me, but in confusion. "Uh, it's kind of cold… actually, now it's really cold. We think… Oh crap."

'Wayne' wasn't Wayne at all. It began cackling, an all too familiar cackle, as Wayne became Maleficent.

"Hello. Didn't think I'd let you get away _that _easily, did you?"

I whimpered.

"_Oh _don't worry your pretty little faces, I'm a hologram. Yes, a hologram, 3,000 feet in the air… I'd say that's out of projection zone. Amazing right? Well, our nerds are better than your nerds, I guess."

Philby glared. It would've been funny, in any different situation.

"Oh, by the way. Before I leave, you should know that Wayne was never here. And that your pilot is dead. On that happy note, Bye!"

My eyes went wide. Dead pilot = no one to fly plane. No one to fly plane = we're all dead. Crap.

Maleficent disappeared. I did the first thing I could think of as the plane dipped lower in the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jess! Screaming won't help! We've got, maybe five minutes before the plane stops gliding!" Finn yelled. He ran up to a cabinet, marked 'EMERGENCY', and opened it.

He looked inside and swallowed. "Parachutes."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Amanda yelled.

I looked around. In the half a second I looked around the room, I saw chaos.

Charlene was bawling her eyes out, like her greatest nightmares were coming true. She's afraid of planes, I think. Well, for good reason, apparantly.

Willa was trying to comfort her. But she knew, and when our eyes met, I could tell. _We're going to die, _her eyes told me.

Maybeck had fallen, and hit his leg (which was still in the cast), Philby was trying to help him up.

Finn found that there were only four parachutes. He threw one to each of the boys, then looked at me and Amanda.

"You two, together. I'll go alone." Finn said, then quickly turned to everyone. "Maybeck, get in the harness, and _hold on _to Charlie! Same thing with Phil and Will! And, DO NOT let go! Their lives really do depend on it!"

We suited up, and the plane suddenly felt as if it was falling.

"Thirty seconds!" Philby yelled. He opened the door. Willa winced, and hugged Philby as tight as she could. He muttered something no one, not even Willa, heard. Then, Willa screamed as they both fell out.

The rest of us followed, Finn was by himself, screaming his head off. We all were.

"Jess, you're screaming in my ear!"

"You're strangling me!" I yelled.

"I don't want to let you _fall, _idiot!"

"I saw Philby and Willa's parachute inflate, and I screamed at Amanda as we flew past them. "Pull the chord!"

"What?"

I reached out, grabbed the chord, and yanked. Amanda screamed as I slipped out of her grasp, and I felt myself fall, knowing I was going to die.

And, no, your life doesn't flash before you, actually. You wind up thinking of your friends. Your family. And-

"JESS!"

I stopped falling. Slowly, Amanda pulled me up towards her, using her powers. I reached her, and grabbed on for dear life.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, and hugged me. "Aww, god, my arms hurt."

Keep in mind, I was not attached to the harness in any way. Only Amanda was holding me up. TERRIFYING.

I glanced around, Charlene was holding Maybeck so tight, he might've been turning blue. Finn, being the only one alone, looked like he was about to piss himself. Actually… he might've already. But whatever. I couldn't see Philby and Willa, so I assumed (and hoped) that they were above us.

The ground slowly got closer and closer, and when we were about five feet from it, Amanda dropped me, landed, and rolled. I ran to help her get the parachute off. Next, Maybeck and Charlie landed, followed closely by Finn, a good 30 yards away.

I looked up, and saw Willa and Philby slowly drifting towards the only tree in the giant open field we were in. Great luck, huh?

Once they landed (or got stuck) in the tree, Philby released the harness, and both of them went hurdling toward the ground 15 feet below.

"Are you okay?" Amanda, Charlie, and I ran up to them.

Philby started to stand up, and help Willa up.

"Thanks, Phil. You saved my life. I-"

She was abruptly cut off by Philby leaning forward, and kissing her. It was a good, long kiss, too. Gross.

"Willa." Philby said, breaking off the kiss. "I love you. Since the day we met. I… I'm just-"

This time, it was Willa who cut him off.

"Finally!" she said, and kissed Philby again.

…

**So… you like it? WILBY! Wilby all the way, man.**

**Not my favorite chapter, but, hey. What're you gonna do?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Home

**ONE HUNDRED FIFTEEN stories here on the keepers archive… wow…. I remember when it was at fifty-five, and I was dying for more…. I do NOT miss those days…. let's bring it up to 150!**

**Okay, so this is either the last or second-to-last chap, but I have an idea for another multi-chap. But I might not write it cuz it seems a little stupid:**

**The fic is called LOST. The keepers' plane crashes on a deserted island, and they have to overcome the struggles of fights, friendships, injuries, illness, and the hardships of being, well, stuck on a deserted island… (and a little bit of famanda and possibly wilby…)**

**K, it's not a very original idea, but I really need your opinion. Should I write it, or think of a new story because the OT's are in it very little… so please tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Amanda's POV…**

I watched Philby lean in and kiss Willa, and my jaw dropped.

"AWWW!" Charlene said, ruining a perfectly cute moment.

They both immediately blushed, and jumped away from each other. I punched Charlene's arm lightly.

"Well, uh… we should… um… try to figure out where we are… yeah." Philby managed to stutter out.

"Um… yeah, good…. Good idea…" Willa said. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else did, too.

"What? Stop that!" Philby said, and walked off. Willa's face just turned a little redder.

"I did not think either of you would have the guts to do it!" I said to Willa, and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, well…" she said.

"Kay, we should really get going now." Charlie said.

Everyone agreed, and we got up.

"Guys?" I looked back to see Willa, still sitting on the ground. "Umm… help? I can't walk, remember?" she coughed. Oh crap! The surgery!

Philby walked over and helped her up. They both walked towards us, Willa limping and stumbling, and leaning on Philby.

"There's a road there, and a sign for 'Las Vegas, 3 miles."

Maybeck smiled. "We're goin to Vegas, baby! Whoo!"

"Yes, ONLY to catch a cab, Maybeck."

"Yeah, well…. I had to say it!"

…..

We caught a cab after about an hour of walking. Willa was wheezing, Jess had fallen in a hole, and her arm (where she got hit with the arrow) was bleeding again. Philby was complaining his arm hurt, Maybeck said his leg was going numb. The cab driver didn't even take a second glance.

_Gotta love Vegas._

"Where ya goin?" he said in a husky voice.

"Uh… Nearest airport?" Philby said.

"Eh." The cabbie floored it, and we all were pushed against our seats.

My eyes were wide as I looked at Finn, his expression mirroring mine. I laughed.

So, at our speed, we got to the airport less than a half hour later, when it should've taken over an hour.

"Uh…Thanks." Finn said as we piled out of the car.

"Fifty bucks, kid."

Finn's eyes went wide. He searched his pocket.

"Everyone give eight bucks." Philby said. He pulled his own share out, and seeing Willa had no money, paid for her, too.

We walked into the airport, found some seats, and collapsed onto them.

"Uuhhhggg." Willa moaned. "So… if Wayne was-" she coughed "- never here, we're still supposed to be in Cali."

"Yeah. So we gotta catch a plane back." Maybeck said.

"No." We all turned to Philby.

"He's right." Finn said. "Look at us, man, we're all beat up. We're going home."

We all nodded our heads.

"Let's go home." I said.

….

I hate to admit it, but we_ really_ needed it! Maybeck had stolen the credit card, yes. _Technically, _it wasn't stealing! The guy's still sleeping, we'll return it!

Willa, Jess, and I slowly walked up to the counter.

Willa looked at the receptionist with the smallest, sweetest smile she could make. She was shorter than me and Jess, so she looked at least two years younger. I looked at Jess, and she also had a 'puppy dog face' on. I felt like I looked _really _old!

"Umm, hi. Can I please buy seven tickets?" Willa handed the lady the card.

"Oh… how old are you?"

_That's my cue._

"Oh, sorry, I'm her older sister. That's our dad's card… Um, anyway, I'm… Seventeen…?"

"Well, where is your father?"

"Right over there, miss." Jess said. She motioned to the guy, sleeping in the chair ten yards away.

"Oh, well, I'm going to need approval…"

"Umm, we can't, he… he…"

"He's asleep, ma'am. We've kept him up, because we were in the hospital." Willa looked down, but interrupted her little act by coughing.

"Yeah. Sorry, see, my little sis…" Jess looked like she was about to cry, and some tears formed in her eyes. She wrapped an arm around Willa. "She's sick! They…they say that she's got a few months!" she began crying, and Willa did too.

"Oh! I'm sorry, young lady, don't cry! Okay, here's your tickets! Flight 456 to Florida at 10:00 p.m.!"

I swallowed. "Th-thanks!" I said, grabbed the tickets and the card, and turned around. "Let's go!" I said once we reached the others. Maybeck placed the card in the dude's shirt pocket, and we ran for the gates.

Once inside, we stopped and found seats again. The plane didn't leave for 5 hours anyway.

I looked at Willa and Jess.

"What was _that!_" I practically yelled.

"Good acting! But not from you, I thought you'd kill the whole act!" Jess shot back.

"Well excuse me for not acting like a criminal!"

Willa stayed quiet. She looked sort of guilty. Jess, however, looked completely fine with it.

"Whatever, guys." Charlie reasoned. "We're fine now, that guy has his credit card, and we get a plane home. Just pretend it never happened."

I sighed. She was right. It's better if we forget about it.

….

A _long _five hours later, we were boarding the plane. It was weirdly set up, the seats were facing each other, like a train. There was a table in between.

"Cool!" Jess said in amazement.

"It's a plane, no big deal, Jess." Willa said, unusually harshly.

"Whoa! _Someone's _a little cranky! And _Willa, _of all people!" Maybeck chuckled. "Anyway, injured kids get better seats!" and he plopped himself down in the aisle seat. I rolled my eyes. We eventually worked it out so that the Maybeck and Philby were next to each other, watching _True Grit_ on Philby's iPod, Me next to Finn, across from them. On the other side of the aisle, Willa sat alone, facing Charlene and Jess.

"Hello folks, please buckle your seatbelts, and store carry-on items securely under your seats, or in the overhead bins. We will be taking off in approximately fifteen minutes! Enjoy your flight!"

I glanced at Finn. "I don't think we should be flying."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because of what happened the last time we flew, have you already forgot?" he shook his head. "That, and all the injuries our little 'team' has!"

"Everything will be fine." he said, and put an arm around me.

As if to prove him wrong, Willa broke into a coughing fit, and Maybeck accidentally hit Philby's bad arm, so Philby punched Maybeck.

"Hey!" Finn yelled to Philby, and I tried to get Willa to stop coughing.

Finally, she did, and I sat back down near Finn and looked at him.

"Just fine…" he repeated.

…..

We got through the plane ride with very little things gone wrong. A few coughing fits, was all.

I stepped off the plane, at Orlando International Airport, and breathed in the sweet, hot Florida air.

"Home…" Jess mumbled. "Oh, so good to be _home_."

"Yeah." I said, and began walking through the terminal with Finn. Charlene helped Willa, and Philby and Maybeck followed.

"Now we-"

"KIDS!" we heard a familiar voice. We turned around.

"Wayne?" Finn said. But none of us moved to hug him, or greet him. If anything, a few of us began to back away and cower.

He sighed. "That 'me' on the plane was an imposter."

"Yeah, so how do we know you're not one too?" Jess said.

"The first characters you saw, Finn, were Pooh, Piglet, Goofy, Chip, and Dale."

"The OT's could easily know that." Finn said.

Now, Wayne quieted his voice.

"Amanda, you and Jess call yourselves 'fairlies'. Fairly human. You came from a foster home, for kids like you, up north. Isabella, you were the last of the Keepers I met. Terrance, your aunt owns 'Crazy Glaze'. I _am _Wayne, I can prove it!"

"You just did!" Jess smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Finn asked.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong when you left and all your luggage was gone. So I caught the first plane here. I got here about a half hour ago. So, tell me what happened, but let's get you to my apartment first!"

Hours later, we were sitting in Wayne's apartment, each of us with a cup of hot chocolate. Seven DHI's and an old man.

"Wow. A fake me? Maleficent can _transform _into me! Wow… we've got problems. But it's good to know you're safe."

"Yeah… The OT's have reached out. We need to be…alert." Philby said.

"OT power has spread… We're not safe anywhere." Finn picked up the fob. "We need to have each other's backs. We need to bring the OT's down. I don't think the near future's looking too great for us. But we have to fight. Got it?"

We all nodded.

"Good. See you guys in the morning."

He pushed the button.

…**.**

**Did u like it?**

**REVIEW**

**Should I write the other story, 'LOST'?**


End file.
